Mighty Morphin Axis Rangers Pilot
by wave3436
Summary: Here's an odd parody of MMPR :D All copyrighted content belongs to their original owners.


"In the 18th century, a man by the name of Alfred F. Jones defeated England and took the land he was occupying and named it America. But because of his form of leadership, five teenagers with attitude problems found a magical can and sealed Alfred away. Until now…."

Boston- Present Day 

It was the beginning of a new day in the state of Boston as two movers were dealing with the cargo of a ship that just arrived in port. After a few hours had passed, they were able to get all the cargo off of the ship and placed it in an empty warehouse.

When they entered the empty warehouse, one of the two workers noticed something in the pile. "Hey dude, any idea why there was a soda can with the ship's cargo?"

The other worker just shrugged his shoulders in response to the man's question. "Not sure dude. But let's see what it tastes like." The other worker nodded his head in agreement and they walked over to the cargo.

Once they picked up the can, the man who suggested the idea decided to open it up using a Swiss army knife he pulled out of his pocket and attempt to drink its contents. "What's this?"

The can then began to shake with enough force to cause the man to let go of it and land on the floor. As the two men tried to run away, a crow appeared from the can and let out its signature caw. But then the crow was thrown against the warehouse wall as the can exploded and became consumed in white dust.

Once the dust dissipated, the two workers noticed five figures in the warehouse. The first one to speak was a man in brown clothing. "After two hundred years I'm free. It's time to conquer the world!"

The two men had confused looks on their faces at the sight of men wearing clothing from the 18th century. "Sorry guys, but the Renaissance fair isn't for hundreds of miles."

The man in the brown clothing then turned his attention to the two workers and displayed a wide grin on his face. "Thank you for freeing us Popeye." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a Cheeseburger with mould on the bread. "Now we shall finish our job." He then pulled the top bun off of the burger and aimed it at the two workers, sucking them up like a vacuum.

Berlin, Germany

In the capital of Germany, it was another day for the members of the Axis Powers. Germany, dressed in a white muscle shirt and jeans was training with Japan and Italy. "Count off!"

Italy then responded with a grin. "Uno."

Japan then followed. "Ni."

"It's time to start our lesson. What do you do when your enemy tells you to surrender?"

Following Germany's question, Italy saluted and answered. "That's an easy one sir. Kiss their butts, wave a white flag, and get in the feeble position."

Although Italy's stupidity may be charming at some points, Germany was not amused by Italy's response. "That's the same answer you give me every time. Japan?"

Nervous, Japan raised his hand and responded. "Yes sir. I respond Japanese way. Be unclear. Say one thing, but mean another thing completely opposite."

Germany then smirked in response to Germany's answer. "Excellent. Japan, begin your jog. I shall deal with Italy first." Japan nodded his head and dashed off while Germany proceeded to punish Italy.

In the bushes a few feet away from Germany, Hong Kong and Taiwan were ease dropping for a bit before the yellow nation asked a question to her pink ally. "Taiwan, why are we eavesdropping on the Axis Powers?" But Taiwan didn't respond to Hong Kong's question, instead she was gazing at Japan. _What makes him tick?_

But before she could find out her answer, Denmark appeared behind them. "Hello ladies." The two nations then turned around and sighed. "Oh lovely, it's Denmark," said Taiwan.

Meanwhile at the White House

America is spinning around in the President's chair. "This is fun." But although America was enjoying this moment, his other associates weren't so happy. The prideful France went over to America and stopped the chair spin, causing America to land on the floor from the sudden stop. "What was that for France?"

France then crossed his shoulders in anger. "We were freed from a 200 year sleep and you just want to spin in a stupid chair?"

After America got up and dusted himself off, he responded. "You're right France. We should be doing something." He then proceeded to reach into his pocket and pulled out a paper cup to put on the Presidential table. America then had a large grin on his face. "Time to shake things up." He then crushed the cup with his fist.

As a result, the entire Earth began to shake. The land ripped open several streets, windows were breaking apart, and even buildings were beginning to collapse.

**Meanwhile in the United Nations**

Despite the massive earthquake hitting the planet, the building that is used for the nations to debate each other is still standing. In the center of the room is a large mahogany desk with a curly haired man sitting on it. "So it appears that he has returned…" The man then reaches into one of his desk drawers and pulls out a Universal Remote with the title _AlphaOmega_ on it in bold white letters. "Alpha, America has escaped. Bring me five nations with overemotional issues." He then slammed the remote on the desk and pressed the large power button.

With that action, he used his remote to locate 5 nations to stop America and his Allied Forces. Within mere moments: Italy, Germany, Denmark, Taiwan, and Hong Kong were engulfed in light and transported away.

United Nations

When the five nations arrived, they had looks of confusion on their faces. Germany was the first one to break the silence. "Where are we?"

But before his question could be answered… "Welcome Rangers to the Command Center."

The five nations then turned around and found a man sitting on a large desk. "Hello Greece." Italy said while waving his hands in the air.

Ancient Greece then crossed his arms as he began his speech. "Hello Italy. I have called you all here because the planet is facing a crisis. Observe the viewing globe."

The five nations looked all over the room and couldn't find anything. Greece then chuckled. "Sorry, this is what I meant." Greece then pressed another button on his remote, causing a white screen to lower behind him as he continued his speech. "Hundreds of years ago, Alfred became America and tried to enslave the world. But five teenagers with attitude stopped him and…"

Denmark then interrupted Greece's speech. "Listen old man, can you cut to the chase? Long stories are for the elderly."

Greece let out a deep sigh and pressed another button on his remote. After he pressed the button, the five nations got items on their belt buckles. "I have decided to make you the first Power Rangers based on your skills. Taiwan. Based on your skills with friendship, you shall receive the powers of the Pterodactyl."

"Italy, based on your humour and likeability you shall receive the Triceratops."

"Denmark, you shall receive the powers of the Mastodon."

"Hong Kong, you shall receive the powers of the Sabre Toothed Tiger."

"Germany, since you're the leader of the Axis Powers, you will get the powers of the Tyrannosaurus."

"Are there any questions?"

Italy responded. "Can this costume make pasta?"

Greece just shrugged in response to Italy's question. "Anyone else have a question?"

Hong Kong raised her hand. "Why does the Asian get the Yellow Ranger power?"

Greece then laughed. "Trust me Hong Kong that will be the least of your problems."

Before any more questions could be asked, they were teleported away.

Abandoned City

The five nations were teleported to a city with nobody in it. "Why's it so empty?" Hong Kong asked.

Italy then shrugged.

All of a sudden, a legion of tall grey soldiers appeared in front of them. Hong Kong jumped up in fear. "What are those things?"

Germany then decided to chime in. "Who cares? It's morphine time!"

"Mastodon"

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops"

"Sabre-Toothed Tiger"

"Tyrannosaurus"

Once they finished morphing, they were stunned at the sight of their costumes. Italy was the first to react. "This isn't pasta!"

Hong Kong was the next to speak. "Why does Taiwan get a skirt and I don't?"

Germany then tilted his head in confusion. "Hong Kong, are you hearing yourself?"

Hong Kong then noticed something was up with her voice. "Oh my god, I'm a dude!" Hong Kong ran out of the city in shock, leaving the other 4 to fight the soldiers.

"Whatever boys, let's stop these guys." Denmark said.

The others nodded their heads in agreement, but noticed the soldiers were fast asleep.

"What a load." Italy said in response to the soldiers falling asleep.

"Maybe it was because of our transformation?" Taiwan asked

But before they could continue their conversation, a giant foot appeared and squashed the soldiers.

After a few minutes of silence, Germany broke the silence. "Well that just happened. Let's go home guys." They teleported back to the United Nations, where they wait for America's next attack.

THE END


End file.
